Forum:Blog Guideline proposal
I'll cut to the chase here...the blog feature this wiki received a few months back is quite garbage. Saying that, like most things, there needs to be a set of standards placed over this feature so that people visiting our main page don't click on a link to a blog post that has absolutely nothing to do with Halo or Halo Fanon. Recently, it's become quite apparent that dozens of blogs are being posted with content that should be reserved for an IRC conversation or on Facebook, etc. This includes blogs containing content such as "Who's more evil?", "Who's smarter?", "Mile Stone", etc., while these have brought up some interesting conversation, the creators put little thought into the original posts. That is why i'm proposing a set of five simple guidelines that will make users actually think prior to posting, simply than making one sentence and leaving it for the masses. While I recognize that these blogs have been receiving quite a bit of attention over the past few weeks, it's necessary to implement these guidelines so that the quality and reputation of Halo Fanon remains in a good state. The guidelines include the following: Thanks for reading, and make sure to vote! Please place your votes by Wednesday, June 2nd, when the voting on this proposal will cease. Rawr, CT Sig small Voting Support (14/4) #'Support' — As per my statement above. CT Sig small #'Support' — As per above.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — As per above. #'Support' — This same format has worked fantastically well on Halopedia, so yes to this. - #'Strongly Support' — New users and blogs should not mix without guidelines, like the ones proposed. #'Support' — As per above. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) #'Mild Support' - I'll cast my lot with the majority, but I can't help but - to quote Star Wars - "have a bad feeling about this" for some reason --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 16:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::If you intend to quote that line from Star Wars, then I respectfully suggest you vote in either opposition or not at all. There's nothing that makes this proposal bad besides the probable complaining mindset that users will have about having to actually put time into creating an opinion piece. CT Sig small :::And with all due respect, I will keep my quote and continue in support, as I am merely stating my opinion. I agree we need some manner of policy regarding the influx of blogs, and this seems to fill that role well, but I have a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that there will be trouble from it. Hopefully, I am wrong, and I will be more than glad to see that I am: however, I will continue with my opinions until such time as I am proven wrong, or I forget entirely. --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 16:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are wrong (hehe), but i'm glad that "I have a bad feeling about this" had an actual reason behind it. CT Sig small :::::If there's one thing I've learned in my three years here, it's that you always need to have a method to your seeming madness --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 20:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -Oh might as well vote, though making the blogs stricter might cause a minor backlash...oh well, I am sure they can live. Most of the blogs on here aren't very good anyhow, so might as well make them better!--'H*bad (talk)' 17:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'- Well, I already do this, so it's not too hard for me to follow policy. Only problem I have is that I'll now have to make a separate ideas page, since that was what my blog was in the first place: an idea wastebin. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 00:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — Make you're own blog on some other website if you want freedom in your blogs. Norman-123 03:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'- Would reduce flooding of RC with useless and random comments on even more random and useless blogs.-- #'Support'Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 04:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' — Good way to keep it organized. There is no glory without honour 19:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oppose (2/0) #'Oppose' — A blog should be used as the user pleases, provided he/she follows current policies. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 22:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what's wrong. There '''are no policies' regarding content on blogs. CT Sig small #'Oppose' - I think too many policies and rules are trying to be set into place. I think that users here need some freedom. As long as the blogs are not offensive, discriminative or inappropriate then i feel that there's no point in having a policy in place. Simple civility rules will suffice. After all, if they're rubbish then they're in the namespace, so it won't really effect the quality of anything important (i.e. forum threads and main space pages). [[User:The parkster|''Parkster]] ::Considering visitors to Halo Fanon will see any popular blogs the second they arrive (starting page is now "My Home"), it will possibly "endanger" the reputation and quality of our wiki. While there would be policies set in place, users would still have freedom to write whatever they pleased as long as it has even a slightest bit of relation to ''Halo or Halo Fanon. CT Sig small #'Oppose'-Its our blog we should be able to do what we want.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 13:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments Please keep your comments civil, short (five-word minimum), to the point, and good. Thank you! Actually, I'm going to reconsider, but I'll remain neutral on this for now. And on an ending note, if you change the part about two paragraphs to one well written one, that would make me feel much more at ease if I were to support. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 23:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) On Mile Stone: My orignal purpose was to say "Hey, I am doing well here. I want to get feedback on that." than everybody (you included. And myself) took it way and I mean way off topic.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 17:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC)